Vivienne
} |name = Vivienne |image = Vivienne profile.jpg |px = 250px |title = First Enchanter of Montsimmard (disputed) Game Informer September 2013 reports she was next in line to become one, in A Letter to an Ambassador she styles herself as oneknight-enchanter tumblr. Enchanter to the Imperial Court of Orlais |class = Mage |gender = Female |race = Human |affiliation = Inquisition |family = |voice = Indira VarmaDressing Up Your Dressing Downs with Indira Varma |appearances = Dragon Age: The Masked Empire (mentioned) Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Vivienne is an Orlesian mage and personal enchanter and adviser to Empress Celene. She is a companion to the Inquisitor in the upcoming Dragon Age: Inquisition. Background Vivienne is of Rivaini heritage but was born in the Free Marches.Mary Kirby Twitter She is straight-laced,"Dragon Age to Xbox One", OXM, 3rd Jan 2014 pro-Circle and was set to be appointed the First Enchanter of the Circle in Montsimmard.Mary Kirby Tweet made on 6/28/2014 However, the Mage-Templar War and the Orlesian Civil War started before she could formally assume the position. Vivienne is a connoisseur of fashion, placing beauty above function. Caring more about her outward appearance than protection, Vivienne is always found in the finest silks and jewels. Her rich wardrobe and appreciation of fashion speaks of her station, being dubbed "the jewel of the high court of Orlais,"Vivienne Character Kit where she serves in an advisory capacity to the empress. As a cunning participant in Orlesian politics, Vivienne doesn't let anyone stand in the way of her goals. She managed to turn her position as enchanter of the Imperial Court, which was regarded as little more than being a glorified court jester, into an advisory position to the Empress despite the official ban prohibiting mages from holding political power. Her reputation was such that she earned the moniker Madame de Fer; the Lady of Iron, claiming a place as both a respected, and feared, member of the court. The important thing to her is that she is left standing at the end of her struggle for order. To this end, Vivienne defies those who may see her only as a social climber or someone whose power must be restricted, and even fellow mages who try to push her into backing the Mage-Templar War, a rebellion she does not support.BioWare (March 24, 2014). "Introduction to Vivienne". BioWare Blog. Retrieved on April 4, 2014. Involvement Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Vivienne is briefly mentioned by her alias "Madame de Fer" by Empress Celene while she considers speaking to her about Lady Cosinne de Montsimmard and her husband's familiarity with the Circle of Magi. Dragon Age: Inquisition Vivienne is one of the Inquisitor's companions. With the world thrown into chaos, she sees the Inquisition as the only group willing to stand against it and introduces herself by throwing them a party. She joins up with the Inquisition to help her fellow mages however she can.Game Informer September 2013 Issue Quotes *''(To Cassandra Pentaghast)'' "Rest assured, dear Seeker. I'm never truly out of my element."From Bioware PAX Prime demo footage. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IML4hhg8Yz0#t=2m24s Trivia * Vivienne is bald, as seen in her "tarrot card" image. * According to David Gaider, Vivienne's "fashion touchstone" is Maleficent.David Gaider Twitter. * She is described as "The Ambition".Twitter * Vivienne was written by Mary Kirby, who remarked that she is "allergic to Fereldan fashions," arranges to receive only approved gifts on Wintersend and favors gold encrusted boots made from rare animals, "and possibly the skins of one or two of her political rivals." * When asked to compare Vivienne to food, Mary Kirby described her as "Ortolan Bunting," a notorious French dish. This kind of bird dish is a delicacy in France. The bird is caught alive and then blinded or put in a darkened cage. In the cage, the birds are force-fed until they get very fat and then drowned in a snifter of Armagnac. After which they are roasted for eight minutes.Mary Kirby TwitterWikipedia article on Ortolan Buntinghttp://www.ecis.com/~alizard/ortolan_recipe.html * Vivienne appears to have a hidden agenda.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2WA0oAz_Z0&index=11&list=PLCLDNDO98m3gI_-Watoh_76k3CDi2Zk4L * Vivienne is described as ambitious in a nutshell. She is probably the one that stood to lose the most from the chaos that’s been sweeping, as the mage circle is falling apart.Lazygamer.net - a UK issue of PC Gamer * When Bioware announced Vivienne's voice actor, Indira Varma, they had her instigate a fake twitter war with Vivienne's writer, Mary Kirby.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G5qKxRzkGI Gallery Behemoths inquisiton.png|Vivienne and Cassandra fighting Behemoths PAX_Demo_Image.PNG|A profile view of Vivienne (far right) from the 2013 PAX conference demo. DA Vivienne.jpg|Valentine from Bioware Vivienne.png|Portrait of Vivienne from character kit Vivienne Introduction.jpg Viv concept.jpg|Concept art of Vivienne and her style of dress Viv promo.jpg|Vivienne in the Highlands Vivienne profileupdate.jpg|Vivienne's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website Meet the Heroes - Vivienne.jpg VivStandTogether.jpg|Vivienne in the Stand Together trailer Vivienne inquisition promotional.png VivienneTarot.png See also External links * Dragon Age Inquisition Character Kit #3 - Vivienne * Vivienne Character Guide References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: The Masked Empire characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Orlesians Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Circle of Magi members Category:First Enchanters Category:Inquisition members Category:Free Marchers Category:Rivaini